Leprechaun
Yes, the dragon smokes. Leprechaun is an adult male Leafwing/Skywing hybrid with dwarfism. He lives in Skywing teritory, more specificly, a cave near the Sky Kingdom. But he ushally travels, looking for treasure and other gold items to steal. He gets away with it most of the time since he is a master of stelth and sometimes he is mistaken for a small dragonet if you just take a passing glance at him. Leprechaun has an thick irish-like accent and prefers to work alone during his heists. He was raised among a society of theives, they used his small size to their advantedge, using him to slip in narrow passageways and to get away with stealing things. Description Leprechaun is a lot smaller than the average dragon, he has short, muscular limbs that are great for running. He has the main bodyshape of a Leafwing, with Skywing-sized wings but normal Leafwing membrane, he has Skywing mainscales the color of shamerrocks, his overscales are a dark green, his underscales are golden, he has red back-spine membrane and ruby red overscales, he has patches of rust red scales under his chin and jaw, almost like a beard, his eyes are a pale green, Leprechaun has an underbite with two fangs sticking out of his mouth, one of them is made of gold, he has golden squares with small four-leaf clover patterns going down his body/arms/legs, his wing membrane is dark green fading to a lighter green with gloden spots that look like golden coins on the underside, on the topside, the wings are dark green with veins of gold, he has golden talons and wears two braclets, one on each arm, and a golden chain ankel-bracelet on his back left leg, he has an ruby emmbed in his right cheek and small mint green dots are near his eyes. Leprechaun wears a small green hat that he coughstolecough, he is sometimes seen with an elaborate wooded smoking pipe in his mouth. Crazy right. Leprechaun can breathe fire, is an exelent runner, and is good at flying. He prefers to run instead of fly and is able to gather extra energy from the sun. Personality Leprechaun is greedy as heck. He enjoys stealing and likes to hord his golden treasure in his cave. He is sly, he likes to sweet-talk his victems to willingly give their gold away, to make the stealing process easier for him. He can be charmming at times when he shows affecton for another, which is a lot. He is gruff when not sweet-talking his victems or wooing a lady, quite stern and stuck-up if I say so myself. He thinks he is better than a lot of dragons and will take ANYTHING from the poor or rich, he dosn't care. Stealth is easy for him, since his small size can render him undectected in large crowds and extreamly light on his talons. Likes to drink and smoke, getting drunk on many occasions and causing great harm to other dragons. Tough-as-nails most of the time and won't take no for an answer. Category:SkyWings Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Content (ScrollreaderTheTribird)